Isensible
by Emma Arthur
Summary: Peut-être que la clé de son âme était le sang et les larmes. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas... pourquoi vivre si on est aussi vide ? OS


**Titre : **Insensible

**Genre : **Drama**  
**

**Rating : **T**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi**.  
**

**Résumé : **Peut-être que la clé de son âme était le sang et les larmes. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas... pourquoi vivre si on est aussi vide ?

Elle avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour se remonter le moral, se dit-elle. Plus rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Ni les infinis rebondissements que lui apportaient son travail qu'elle avait autrefois tant aimé, ni les livres policiers sanglants qu'elle lisait le soir en essayant désespérément de _sentir_ quelque chose : tout cela lui semblait fade, sans goût. Elle n'était même pas triste, même pas en colère, rien. Juste vide.

Elle était presque sûre que personne n'avait remarqué son attitude. Ils avaient vu la façon dont elle marchait légèrement courbée pour soulager les douleurs dans son bas ventre, vu sa fatigue, ses larmes le premier jour... mais tout cela leur paraissait normal, bien sûr. Ils étaient tous au courant : voir arriver la doyenne de l'hôpital sur un brancard le jour de Noël n'était pas un évènement courant et la rumeur avait vite fait le tour de l'établissement.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit où elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, que pourtant elle connaissait bien. Elle avait su immédiatement ce que c'était. Elle avait réveillé celui qui dormait à ses côté et un regard lui avait suffit à comprendre. Il avait appelé le SAMU et, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, avait posé une main douce sur sa joue et l'autre sur son ventre déjà rond. Elle avait pleuré en silence et lui l'avait regardée avec tristesse.

Physiquement, elle se savait aller bien. Les douleurs étaient normales : l'opération n'avait pas été facile. Mais rien n'empêchait son rétablissement, et son médecin avait à peine protesté lorsqu'elle avait repris le travail bien avant la fin de son arrêt, pensant qu'elle allait devenir folle si elle restait plus longtemps enfermée chez elle.

Mais à l'hôpital, il y avait _lui_. Elle avait redouté pendant des jours le moment où elle le croiserait à nouveau. Une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, depuis ce jour où tout avait basculé. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'appeler et lui n'avait pas osé se présenter à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle le croisa dans l'ascenseur ce matin-là, ils se frôlèrent et elle frissonna légèrement, avant qu'il ne s'écarte brutalement. Ils furent tous deux incapable de parler. Ils savaient tous les deux que leur relation ne survivrait pas à un tel drame. Ils étaient déjà trop blessés, brisés. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au cœur de la tornade et s'étaient aimés avec la force de désespoir mais maintenant, le vide avait pris la place de cette détresse. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue, témoin du deuil de ceux qu'elle avait perdu.

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait ressenti. Depuis, plus rien. Un mois s'était écoulé et elle était toujours aussi vide. Même la douleur avait disparu, la laissant sans autre distraction que ses ongles enfoncés profondément dans les paumes de ses mains. Plus rien, plus aucun sentiment. Même _ses_ yeux si bleus qu'elle aimait tant autrefois la laissaient de marbre. Les contacts lui étaient interdits : le seul avec qui elle aurait voulu les partager l'évitait le plus possible. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle les aurait appréciés.

Puis elle avait prit une décision : si elle n'avait plus d'émotion, son corps réagissait toujours normalement. Peut-être que la clé de son âme était le sang et les larmes. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas... pourquoi vivre si on est aussi vide ?

C'est comme cela qu'elle se retrouva devant le lavabo de sa salle de bain, un rasoir à la main. Elle avait l'impression d'être un de ces adolescents déprimés qui avait décidé sur un coup de tête de mettre fin à ses jours. Cela semblait tellement cliché ! Mais elle n'était pas là pour mourir. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Sans aucune appréhension, aucun peur, elle approcha l'instrument de son poignet gauche. Elle l'entailla profondément, ne tressaillant même pas. Son sang, rouge carmin, coula le long de son bras et elle l'observa sans réaction. Elle avait mal, mais c'était une réaction purement physique et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle attendit.

Il y avait de plus en plus de sang. Partout. Sur son bras, sa chemise, sa jupe, le tapis. Dan le lavabo. Et elle ne bougeait pas, fixant presque avec fascination l'entaille dans son poignet. Sa tête commençait à tourner et il ne s'était toujours rien passé.

Elle entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et des pas inégaux s'approcher. Elle regarda dans le miroir face à elle et le vit arriver, se mettant à courir tant bien que mal lorsqu'il la vit. Il brisa tous les interdits qu'ils avaient tacitement posés en l'attrapant pas les épaules et la secouant. Mais elle ne bougea pas, chiffe molle dans ses bras, le faisant presque tomber avec elle lorsqu'elle s'effondra.

Il l'allongea prudemment sur le sol froid et prit son pouls, faible et inégal. Il appela une ambulance puis, avec les outils qu'il put trouver dans l'armoire à pharmacie, il endigua le flot de sang qui s'écoulait toujours et commença à suturer son poignet. Elle regardait toujours droit devant elle, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond, dans un état presque catatonique.

L'ambulance arriva, et elle fut transportée encore une fois sur un brancard, inerte mais consciente, vide. Il resta à ses côtés pendant le trajet, puis lorsqu'elle fut amenée aux urgences de l'hôpital et installée dans un lit. Il ne cessa de lui dire des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui la berçaient comme un mantra.

Elle fut rapidement transférée dans une chambre individuelle, privilège accordé à la doyenne, et il la suivi une fois de plus. On commença une transfusion, tant elle avait perdu de sang. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir les paroles des gens autour d'elle mais cela lui importait peu.

Elle tourna un peu la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les siens, bleus et profonds comme l'océan dans lequel elle aurait voulu se perdre. Lentement, gentiment, il posa une main chaude sur son ventre plat. Alors, seulement, elle fondit en larmes.


End file.
